Don't go away
by dragon tears1
Summary: Goku is going on a fight, and Chi Chi can't take it anymore.A sweet little moment between the two,they'll put their heart wide open...ONE SHOT


_Don't go away_

_°_Dragontears1°

_Cold and frosty morning_

_There's not a lot to say_

_About the things caught in my mind_

Chi Chi, without a smile on her pretty face, was making breakfast, a breakfast that was now burning. Her husband, Goku, was sleeping peacefuly. She closed her eyes, tears ready to fall down.

Nothing was right anymore, today, he was going to fight again some crazy monster. Today, she might lose him again. He could never come back again. He knew. They knew it. She knew he was going to act like the hero, because he truly was, but she couldn't take it anymore.

_As the day was dawning_

_My plane flew away_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

She understand why he was fighting, to save earth and all it's people. She understands everything. But she couldn't understand the fact that, when he didn't come back, she would see him again and he would act like nothing happen. She loves that man too damn much. She knew it. But she didn't want to see him die, she didn't want him to die, she didn't want to be there when it would be his end, because if it was, she was going to die.

_I don't want to be there when you're, coming down_

_I don't want to be there when you hit the grounds_

_So don't go away_

Her tears fell hard on the stone cold floor. Each time she saw him and her son in battle, her heart was becoming numb, cold. She was creating a wall to not suffer again and this time, the wall break for the first time. Chi Chi collapsed on the floor, hugging herself. She never heard him came in.

Chi Chi? He said concerned.

_Say what you say_

_Say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day_

_In this time of my life_

'_Cause I need more time_

_Yes I need more time just to make things right_

Her eyes look directly at him. She couldn't do this to him. He should focus on his battle; he had to have his full attention on the battle. So she just smile.

Nothing Goku just tired that's all.

She lifted herself up. She shouldn't upset him. Hell, she was just thinking about herself! She would have like to have a normal life, but life with him was everything except normal. She would have liked him to see Goten came into this world he try to save. She would have like to see him see how Gohan had grown up to be a man. She would have like to have him at her side everytimes she had to go trought life alone. She would have like... So she guessed he didn't want to.

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

_Damn my education I can't find the words to say_

_With all the things caught in my mind._

He wasn't a fool. He knew something was wrong with her. He knew all of her mood. He knew she was hiding something from him. He came behind her, put his hands around her waist and tenderly whispered:

Chi Chi, what is it?

He saw her lips tremble, tears threatening to fall. He turns her and her head fall on his chest.

Chi Chi?

She started crying again.

_Me and you what's going on?_

_All we seem to know is how to show_

_The feeling that I wrothe_

_So don't go away_

_Say what say_

_Say that you'll stay_

_Forever and the day_

_In this time of my life_

'_Cause I need more time_

_Yes I need more time just to make things right._

She was talking while crying.

I don't want you to go! I don't want you to go and never come back again! I hate it! I hate it when you leave! I'm always alone! You're never there! I don't want you to die! I don't want to be left alone anymore! If you don't come home today I'm going to die! I can't take it anymore Goku! I need you here with me! I need you...Why do you always have to go? Why?

Chi chi.

He lifts her chin, their eyes met.

I do this because I don't want the people I care about, to die. I don't want you to die. I know that if I fail, they'll be after you and our sons. I can't take that. If anything was to happen to you or them, then, I'll be truly dead. You're not alone Chi Chi, because when I'm up there, in paradise, I'm always watching over you and you alone have my full attention. You know that it's my duty to protect earth, because the mean guy, like you said, are always after me. Do you know why I come back? For you. I know I'm not the smartest person in the universe, butI'm sure I'm the dumpest. I can't leave your side Chi Chi. I want to be with you all the time. Just like youdo with me. Don't you understand? I fight, because if I don't, you'll die and I don't want that.

She looks at him. He had never say kind words, deepest words to her before. They were always sweet, but that was it. Now, he had finally say, what he wanted to say. She smiled at him.

I love you and I'll wait for you all eternity. She said, closing her eyes.

I love you too. I'm already waiting for you, for eternity, forever...Everything will be right Chi Chi, I promise you that.

_And don't go away_

_Say what you say _

_Say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day_

_In the time of my life_

'_Cause I need more time_

_Yes I need more time just to make things right_

_So don't go away_


End file.
